loving kiss
by bacondeer
Summary: tidak bisa buat sumarry langsung baca aja ya chanbaek couple
1. Chapter 1

Author : lee hanako

Tittle : loving kiss

Cast : park chanyeol,byun baekhyun,kris wu,huang zi tao

Genre : romance , humor

Rate : T-T+

Length : 2 of ?

Hai-hai memberdeul,ini ff pertama aku juga ff yaoi kalo ada kekurangan tolong kasih kritik ma sarannya ff abal2 ini asli karya saya,dan awas banyak typo bersebaran dan jangan lupa RCL nya ne

Happy reading ^-^

Review chapter 1

"baiklah... kau sudah menghabiskan semua pasokan kesabaranku! Aku tidak bisa pergi meninggalkanmu disini karena orang2 akan berfikir aku yang membuatmu menangis! Kuperingatkan kau ! diam ! atau aku memaksamu diam !" aku tak peduli dengan ancamannya ! apa dia akan menceburkanku ke danau,sayangnya aku mahir berenang.

" aku hitung sampai tiga ! hana... dul...se.."dan

Chuuph…seketika suara tangisku yang lembut membugkam !

"dasar mesum ! beraninya kau !" aku berlari meninggalkan tempat mataku terus mengalir tapi untuk hal yang dilakukan orang gila itu ? aku akan menghabisinya !.saat tiba disekolah aku segera masuk ke toilet,langsung saja aku membuka kran westafel lalu membasuh bayanganku disini !dia menciumku disini ! namja mesum itu .segera kuusap-usap bibirku yang ternodai ajar ! beraninya dia !

Aku berjalan menunduk sepanjang jalan menuju kelas ku di lantai berkecambuk aku tidak terlalu memikirkan eomma lagi,malah memikirkan namja berhenti dianak tangga lantai sepasang kaki yang menghalangi tak tau kaki siapa yang menghalangi jalanku karena terlalu malas mengangkat geser kakiku ke kiri dan sepasang kaki itu kekanan sehingga tetap lagi kekanan dan tetap mendecak kesal lalu mendongakkan mimik wajahku berubah terkejut,orang dihadapanku juga sama

"neo…"aku bergumam tapi terputus begitu manja dihadapanku itu aku langsung ia sudah menghilang seperti hanya bisa mendungus kesal,padahal aku ingin membunuhnya karena sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku yang rencananya akan kuberikan pada istri atau seme yang akan menjadi suamiku pada orang gila yang tidak jelas asal usulnya dia sekolah disini ? kelas berapa dia ? ah masa bodoh ! bel berbunyi memaksaku menaiki ulang tangga ini karena namja itu membuatku mengejarnya sampai kelantai dasar ckckck menyebalkan !

Akhirnya aku tiba dikelas,suasana sudah seperti biasa,ribut dan berjalan menuju ,teman sebangkuku belum ada tasnya yang tergeletak diatas pasti ditoilet,dia memang setiap hari ada disana bahkan bisa berpuluh-puluh menit hanya untuk mengecek penampilannya.

Tak lama kris masuk dan langsung duduk di lama pula guru studi matematika bel sudah aku tidak dengar sewaktu ditoilet.(bang kok loe jadi pelupa sieh kan tadi bel berbunyi pas loe ngejar orang yang nyium loe)

"ada tugas ?"tanya kim soengsanim

"ada!"aku tergepak,ada ? ada tugas ? aiggo ! aku lupa !

"kumpulkan tugas kalian sekarang !" aku segera mengobrak abrik ambil buku latihan matematika dan ada 10 soal logaritma yang belum menunduk kekolong mejasaat kim soengsanim menghitung jumlah kami dan jumlah buku yang dikumpulkan.

"kurang satu buku !ada yang tidak mengumpulkan ?" dengan segenap rasa takut,kuberanikan diriku mengangkat tidak jujur dengan suka rela ,kim soengsanim bisa murka.

"byun baekhyun ?silahkan keluar dan kerjakan tugasmu !"

Aku berjalan menunduk keluar pasti sedang mengejekku sekarang.

Aku naik keatap sekolah,disini sepi jadi aku bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan posisi duduk dipinggir bersandar pada tembok tembok pembatas setinggi buka bukuku dan mulai mencoba mengingat rumus-rumus yang berhubungan dengan soal ini dan yang kuingat adalah ciuman itu ! wae ?

Kupejamkan mataku untuk berkonsentrasi dan lagi-lagiyang nampak adalah peristiwa menjijikan itu.

"aaarrrggghhhhttttt…"aku menjerit dan merengek seperti balita lalu menangis tak bukuku ke sembarang tempat dan menekuk lututku kemudian membenmkan wajahku diantara lengan yang bertumpu pada lututku. Aku menangis !berat sekali sieh hidupku ?

"Dasa cengeng !"suar berat itu muncul bersamaan dengan bunyi langkah sepatu yang kian mendekat dan rasanya berhenti wajahku dan melihat seseorang berdiri memandangnya dari bawah dan perlahan diwajahnya yang tersenyum senis kearahku dan

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

author : lee hanako

title : loving kiss

cast : chanbaek

chap : 2 of ?

HAPPY READING^_^

"heh mesum ! beraninya kau muncul dihadapanku !" bentakku sambil sambil mengusap kasar pipiku

"mwo ! mesum jangan asal menuduh kau"PLETAK!ia menjitak meringgis

"apa lagi kalau bukan mesum ? kau sudah berani menciumku !"

"aku terpaksa ! kau menangis terus dan itu bukankah sudah kuperingatkan kau agar diam dalam hitungan ketiga ?"

" tapi kau tidak perlu lakukan itu ! apa kau melakukan itu pada semua orang yang menangis dihadapanmu ?"

"enak saja ! itu pengalaman pertamaku tau ! sudah! Lupakan kejadian itu !"

"bagaimana bisa ? ciuman pertamaku itu untuk orang yang aku cintai ! beraninya kau curi !"

"ya ampun ... kampungan sekali kau !lupakan saja ok !"

"bagaimana bisa lupa ?"

"jadi kau akan mengingatnya seumur hidup ?sudahlah ...anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi"aku menunduk benar juga ! lupakan ! tapi ...

"kenapa bengong ?"

"apa urusanmu aku bengong huh ! baiklah akan ku coba lupakan setelah kau minta maaf !" ia terkekeh kemudian mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"maafkan aku"mesti berat kutrima juga uluran tangan itu.

"ku lihat kau melempar ini ! dasar ceroboh !"PLETAK ! ia menjitakku ini dengan buku matematikaku

"heh sakit "ringisku,bagaimana tidak ? buku itu keras dan tebal

"kau siapa sih ?"tanyaku,kulihat ia tertawa kecil

"mau mengajakku berkenalan eoh ?haha..."ia tertawa lepas .apa yang lucu ?  
"kembalikan ?"kataku menyodorkan tangan

"apa hatimu ku rebut ?haha..."ia tertawa lagi. Ya ampun ada orang gila disini

"sini biar ku bantu !" ia mengibas-kibaskan bukuku diatas debu ?

"heh kurang ajar!"

"sssttt"ia duduk bersila dihadapanku lalu membuka bukuku tepat dihalaman tugasku

"hmm...kau tidak bisa ? IQ mu berapa ?"tanyanya sambil menopang dagu mengamati soal dibukuku

"bukan tidak bisa !tapi akibat perbuatanmu tadi pagi aku jadi tidak konsentrasi"

"sudah ku bilang lupakan !"

"kalau kau bisa kerjakan " i merampas bolpoinku lalu mengerjakan tugasku melongo melihat gerakan tangannya yang sungguh cepat

"selesai"

"benarkah ?"

"ini soal yang mudah hanya butuh 3 menit akan selesai !"

"aku tidak percaya !kau pasti asal mrmbuatnya kan?"

"ya sudah kalau tidak percaya !"

"lagipula sedang apa kau keluyuran disaat jam pelajaran ?"

"aku malas ! semua pelajaran itu terlalu mudah bagiku !"aku mendelik penuh curiga terhadapnyajangan-jangan dia makhluk lain !

"heh kenapa melihatku seperti itu ?"tegurnya bergidik

"berikan kartu pelajarmu !"pintaku menyodorkan menopang dagunya lagi

"untuk apa ?"

"memastikan kau manusia atau bukan ?"

"apa ? buhahaha...jadi kau mengira aku bukan manusia ?lalu aku apa ? malaikat ?" ia tertawa girang,wajah putihnya memerah

"kau iblis "ucapku yang seketika menghentikan memandangku tajam membuatku bergidik mendekati wajahku memaksaku memundurkan wajah kami menyentuh nafasnya juga terasa memerengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri

"apa iblis setampan ini ?"tanyanya l;angsung menonyor kepalanya menjauh

"Dasar aneh ! pikirannya selalu negatif saja !dasar korban drama tv ! cepat kembali kekelas !"

"berikan dulu kartu pelajarmu ?"

"tidak bisa !"

"cepat berikan !"  
"huh..dasar cerewet !"ia merogoh saku kemeja sekolahnyalalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas segi empat yang sedah dipres

"kau punya 10 detik untuk membacanya !"aku mengambil kartu itu dan memperhatikannyadengan chanyeol ? nama marganya park ? dia kelas 2,jadi dia hoobaeku ?belum sempat aku membaca lagi,ia sudah menarik kartu itu dari tanganku

"sudah lewat 10 detik"

"wah! Jadi kau hoobaeku ! sudahku duga !kau asal-asalan mengerjakan tugasku kan ?"

"bawa ke gurumu dan dengarkan apa katanya !"ia bangkit lalu berjalan menuruni tangga

"channn...!"panggilku,kulihat ia sudah lenyap namun tiba-tiba muncul lagi ditangga

"heh ! kenapa memangillku begitu ?" "heh kenapa memanggilku seperti itu ?"

"memang kenapa ?"

"orang-arang biasanya memanggilku chanyeol atau yeollie "

"yeollie itu kan menjijikan !aku lebih suka memanggilmu chanie ! oh ya chanie itu artinya apa ?"

"chanie itu nama anugrah dari ibu ku yang katanya artinya tampppaaaannnn….!"aku tertawa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang bangga menyebut kalimat tadi." Sudahlah,sampai jumpa namja cengeng !"

"heh ! aku lebih tua darimu dasar tidak sopan kau !"

"lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa ? hyung ? maaf aku kurang suka menyebutmu seperti itu! Bye…" PLETAK ! ia menjitakku lagi lalu berlari menuruni ingin mengejarnya dan balas menjitaknya namun saja ! larinya seperti kilat dan dia lebih tinggi bukuku dan kuputuskan untuk membawanya ke kim saja kalau jawabannya salah,akan aku hantui sisetan itu.

"wah jawabanmu benar semua ! bagus ! jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas kain kali ne.."aku tersenyum lega ternyata chanie benar-benar hebat,jika hanya mengerjakan soal-soal ini aku juga bisa tapi kalu dalam 3 menit mana bisa ? aku akan berterima kasih pada hoobaeku itu. Kurasa aku juga akan melupakan insiden kiss itu dan mengajaknya berteman. Tapi…. Apa aku sudah gila ingin berteman dengan orang yang sudah membuatku kehilangan first kissku ? bisa-bisa dia mengganggap aku senang dicium olehnya,tidak bisa ! baiklah hanya sekedar berterima itu urusan kami selesai dan aku akan mengganggap ciuman itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Aku menuruni tanggan menuju lantai 2 dan langsung berbelok kiri tepatnya menuju kelas 2-1,kulihat kelas itu sudah sepi hanya ada beberapa siswa disana. Aku terus celingukan lewat jendela dan tak melihat wajah aku memunculkan kepalaku di pintu dan menanyakan pada siswa siswi yang ada dikelas ii

"permisi… apa kalian melihat chanie ?"

"chanie ?"mereka saling ya kata chanie dia dipanggil yeollie atau chanyeol bukan chanie."maksudmu park chanyeol ?"seorang siswi menerka aku langsung mengiyakannya"dia tidak pernah dikelas kalau jam istirahat,jam pelajaran saja dia sering terlambat bahkan tidak masuk sama ada yang tau dia dimana ?"jelas seorang siswa hanya manggut-manggut lalu pamit dan berbalik tak lekas beranjak dari sana melainkan sejenak untuk memikirkan dimana "kaukira-kira chanie diatap ?bisa jadi ? kupacu langkahku menaiki menginjakkan kaki di lantai atap gedung sekolah aku segera mencari seseorang sedang duduk dibangku panjang dekat tembok dan pasti chanie ! aku menandai gaya dan warna rambutnya yang coklat karamel dan kriting. Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya dan tepat berdiri disebelah bangku yang tertegun dia kelihatan sedang tidur,manis sekali..

Ia bersandar disandaran bangku,rambutnya berantakan ditiup angin,sebuah headphone terkalung dilehernya dan ditanagnnya ada sebuah komik yang sesekali terangguk-angguk dan kadang tertarik ke belakang. Ya ampun ! kenapa rasanya aku terpesona begini ? dia kelihatan lucu dan imut saat tidur,diam-diam aku tersenyum kecil.

Aku terus memperhatikannya tanpa aku lupa tujuanku kemari,hey… lihatlah bibir mungil nan seksi itu tidak buruk juga aku mendapat ! aku menampar pelan wajhku yang kubicarakan ? aku pasti sudah suara tamparan pipiku membangunkan chanie. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang perlahan terbuka. Ia menatapku mungkin belum sepenuhnya sadar dari hanya bisa pasang muka datar =_=

"heh ! apa yang kau lakukan disini ? se-sejak kapan kau disini ?"kurasa dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya,buktinya sudah bisa mengoceh

"biasa saja ! tidak usah terkejut begitu memangnya aku hantu ?!"

"kau lebih dari sekedar hantu ! muncul tiba-tiba begitu !"

"tiba-tiba ? aku muncul disini perlu tahap ! harus naik tangga dan jalan dulu baru bisa muncul disini !" gerutuku terdiam lalu meletakkan komik yang sedari tadi dipegangnya disebelahnya

"mau apa kesini ?"tanyanya sok cool

"menemuimu !" jawabku tak kalah datar

"untuk ?" tanyanya sambil mendekatiku

"berterima kasih"

"karena aku sudah menciummu ?"

"mwo ? bukan itu ! kau bilang lupakan kejadian itu kenapa kau ungkit-ungkit lagi sekarang huh ?!"

"um…baiklah…mianhae…? Jadi bertetima kasih untuk apa ?"

"kau sudah membantuku membuat tugas tadi !jadi,gumawo !"aku tersenyum seiklas mungkin,semoga dia tidak salah sangka dan besar kepala

"oh" oh ? hanya oh ? hanya membulatkan mulut saja ?

"ya sudah,aku pergi dulu" dari pada jengkel disini lebih baik aku segera pamit berbalik dan mulai angkat yang terjadi,dia malah menarik menoleh kearahnya dan yang kulihat ia sama sekali tak mengnatapku,pandangannya lurus hanya tangfannya saja yang menahan tanganku.

"ada apa ?"tanyaku sambil menatap tangan kami

"tidak ada yang gratis didunia ini"ucapnya tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya,aku bingung mendengar ucapannya

"maksudmu ?"

"kau pikir aku dengan sukarela membantumu ?"

"jadi maksudmu aku harus bayar gitu ?"

"traktir aku baru ku terima ucapan terima kasihmu!"

"matrealistik!"cibirku,ia hanya nyengir

"baiklah ku traktir kau es krim !"kataku ceriaaku memang periang walaupun habis ditimpa kesulitan.

"apa ?es krim?"ia nampak shock,memang ada yang salah ?

"kenapa ?"

"kau mau mentraktirku es krim ?kekanakan sekali ! sudah tua tapi kelakuan masih seperti balita ! traktir aku makan sapi panggang atau setidaknya ayam panggang!"

"aku..aku tidak punya banyak ! aku sedang ada masalah dengan orangtuaku,jadi aku hanya bisa mentraktirmu es krim"aku menunduk malu,tak kudegar sahutan darinya jadi kuberanikan diri mengangkat sempat kaget saat kulihat ia sedang menatapku dan pandagan kami bertemu secara tidak kemudian chanie berdehem dan menggalihkan mengambil headphonenya dan dipasang ditelinganya,aku mempoutkan bibirku melihatnya

"baiklah..traktir aku es krim !"ujarnya sambil bangkit mengambil komiknya dan berjalan pergi,aku tersenyum dia pengertian juga

Skip

Sudah 10 menit lebih aku duduk tangga lantai dasar yang terhubung dengan lantai belum juga menunggunya disini demi mentraktirnya,padahal bel sudah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu tapi dia belum juga tidak mau menghampiri kata orang nanti ?

Kudengar derap langkah menuruni tangga,langkahnya pelan san santailalu pemilik langkah itu berdiri saja ku donggakkan wajahku

"lama sekali kau ! hampir saja aku tidak jadi mentraktirmu !"omelku kesal PLETAK!

"aw"ringisku

"dasar pabo ! datang saja kekelasku ! aku malah mencarimu dikelasmu ! menyebalkan !"ia bersungut,bibirnya manyun WAA… so cute !

Ya sudah…ayo jalan !"ajakku sambil berdiri

"tunggu ! mau traktir dimana ?"

"ikutlah saja…yang pasti tidak jauh kok !"aku berjalan duluan dan chanie mengikutiku dari tersenyum lega karena didepan gerbang masih ada tukang es krim kuhampiri penjual es krim itu

"ahjushi…aku beli 2 ne..yang rasa strowberry"kataku padanya,chanie nampak shock lalu menarik lenganku

TBC

Balasan review :

Exindira :: ini udah updated chingu , makasih atas reviewnya :D emang untuk chap 1 aku buat segitu dulu kan buat permulaan hehehe… oh ya please jangan panggil diriku author saya ngerasa belum pantas menyandang panggilan itu jadi panggil saya bacon atau deer atau bacondeer aja ya*plak banyak maunya lo….

DwitaDwita :: ini udah updated chingu maaf kelamaan ne…. iya emang typo kan banyak soalnya ngak sempat saya edit hehehe chap ini pun mungkin banyak typo hehehe :D….. makasih atas reviewnya ne jangan bosen bosen baca ff saya makasih atas semangatnya


End file.
